Caecidence
by haze0525
Summary: This began as a none fanfiction and then was turned into one. Summary: An orphan working for a group of assassins uncovers a jaw dropping secret. Her already crazy world is thrown into a tornado (that's a metaphor 'cause you know how crazy stuff happens in Agents of Shield and a tornado is totally plausible). It's gonna take a few chapters for AoS characters to appear.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! My name is Hazel Jackson. I have published a couple of original works on Wattpad so check me out (I'm under the same username). This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. At first this story was an original work but it was widely based on Agents of Shield (tv show, not comics. Are there comics on Agents of Shield? I would guess so, I know there's comics on the Avengers. Oh, sorry, got off topic) so I decided to transfer it into a fanfiction. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism I will not be offended and I greatly appreciate it! I'll probably upload 2-3 chapters a week (most of them are pretty short) until I start writing new content than it will most likely move to 1 every 1-2 weeks but I will let you know because I like to stick to a schedule. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Isabel pulled herself over the ledge and looked out across the yard. Men paced back and forth as they guarded the front door, the only entrance. None of them thought to look at the roof for intruders.

"Hey, try not to kill anyone. This is just a simple grab and bag," the voice spoke through Iza's intercom.

"No promises," she whispered back. As quietly as she could she grabbed the edge and swung her body around, easily dropping to the ground. The two guards at the front door were knocked out before they could call to their companions.

Iza easily slipped through the large warehouse door and hid behind a shipping crate. She peeked around to see that the object she was after was right in the center of the room. _To easy._ This had to be a trap of some sort. "Hey Alex, I don't think this is going to be as simple as we thought. I need you to scan the area for any lasers or booby traps." A few seconds later she got a response.

She looked at her watch, only about thirty seconds before the people outside noticed that something was wrong. Iza's brain went into overdrive as she calculated her options. She moved away from the crate and crawled along the wall towards the middle of the room. Once she was centered she pulled a coin from her pocket and threw it towards her target. As soon as it hit the unseen lasers it was burned to a crisp.

Suddenly, guards burst through the doors. Iza ran towards a metal stairway and threw herself into action. She sprinted up the stairs, two steps at a time and hid behind a pole while dodging bullets. She was on a catwalk looking down over the warehouse.

Shots rang through the air as the guards tried to hit their target. Iza unzipped her backpack and pulled out a grappling gun. She only had one chance. Pointing the gun towards the rafters, she fired. It caught a beam.

With her backpack tied securely around her and her automatic turned on, she flung herself into the air. Iza flew down over the guards and grabbed the USB from its stand with one hand. She quickly pocketed it and let go of the rope. She was almost ten feet from the door, which was now swarming with guards. She counted five, she could take them out, but she needed a distraction. The small gun that was tied to her ankle was taken off and thrown into the guards that weren't near the door. It went off just as planned.

A roundhouse kick to one, a jab in the gut to another, the guards began to drop to the ground. Iza ran out of the warehouse and across the courtyard. She hopped on her motorcycle and sped away, towards the jet that was waiting to take her back to The Graves.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I love all the diversity from all my readers! It makes me so happy! Sorry the chapter's a little short, that's because I am posting a chapter 2-3 times a week. So follow my story and me for easy updates. And enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Nice work," the redhead spoke.

"Thanks. What's this for anyway?" Iza handed the USB to Alex.

"Oh, just some intel we needed."

"Right…," Iza responded. She looked out the window of the jet to see the setting sun. It cast a mystical sunset over the fields.

It seemed that, ever since Derek all she had been doing was gathering intel. She wanted something more, something she could feel good about doing, a way to help fix the impurities of humanity.

A deep breath helped her relax and she closed her eyes. Suddenly, a large jolt woke Iza up in a heartbeat.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"We're under attack," replied the captain. Iza immediately hurried over to the guns, and put her hands on the controls.

"I count three Mig's on our tail!" she yelled. Iza looked through the gun sight and located one of the planes. The logo of the Strange appeared on it and her eyes went wide. Refreshed with a new fury she let hell rain down on the Mig. The newly refurbished B-36 she was in swerved to avoid the debri.

"One down two more to go, nice shot by the way," Alex's voice spoke through the intercom. The two planes came at them from the side. Sparks flew up as gun fire hit Iza's barrel. "Shit," she whispered as she crawled away. She hopped into position at another on the other side of the airplane. "Alright tell me what's happening," she spoke into her intercom. Just then a Mig flew into her point of view. She fired, and danced in victory as her rounds hit an engine. The plane that was left flew away as a trail of gunfire followed.

Iza rushed back up to the main cabin to see what was going on. A window had nearly been shattered and cans of food, first aid kits, and other necessities had been thrown off the walls. Other than that everything was fine.

"At 5:46AM three Mig-27's approached our aircraft. The Strange logo was seen," she spoke the report into the microphone.

"That was unfortunate," Alex surprised her from behind.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. Tony," she said speaking to the pilot. "How long till we get back to base?"

"45 minutes, tops."

"Fantastic," the sarcasm rang around the room. "We'll have to report this to the General."

"Actually, you'll have to report it." Iza gave Tony a look and turned away to finish her paperwork.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For those of you who didn't know A/N stands for Author Note but I'm guessing most people already knew that. It looks like I'll be posting a chapter every other day. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The General was very upset to hear that his brand new, updated Peacemaker had been damaged, but Iza knew he would soon get over it.

She lay in her bed staring at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep. The Strange had been so close to the base. Was it just a coincidence or did they know the coordinates?

The location of the main headquarters of the League of Assassins was very closely guarded information. Agents took an oath to die before giving it up.

The rough ceiling reminded Iza of the days before she had joined the agency. At age ten she had stood by, helpless, as her parents had been brutally murdered. Iza remembered running away from the foster home. Being an orphan on the streets of New York was tough. Stealing was a necessity.

The day she met Derek Kingston, everything changed. He had taken her under his wing and taught her to fight. He taught her to not just steal without getting caught, but to kill. At first Iza hadn't wanted to take a life but as the years went by she learned that out in the real world, it was kill or be killed.

As long as Iza worked for the League she was provided with food and shelter, which was more than she ever had on a daily basis as a kid. She was a good agent, a great one actually but she had few friends, only a handful of people who she truly trusted. She was lonely.

Iza enjoyed single missions more, she didn't work well with others. Except, for maybe her small crew, which consisted of her, Alex the IT guy, and Tony. Tony was like no one she had ever met before. He knew so much about so much stuff and was a fantastic sparring partner. He knew when to goof off and when it was time to get the job done.

Tony rarely smiled but when he did Iza's world would light up. His smile was like a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow, it was like the sun coming out after a rainy day.

Tony, like Iza, also kept most things to himself. No one knew what had happened to him before the League but whatever it was, it had definitely changed him or screwed him up.

A knock on the door jolted Iza into a sitting position. She put her hand behind her back where her trusty dagger sat in it's holster. It had been a gift from Derek, Iza didn't know why she still had it, especially after what he did to her. Maybe it reminded her, maybe it gave her energy when she was fighting, but then again, maybe not.

She walked to the door and peeked through the small hole. Her grip relaxed as she let Tony in.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The same old conversation started.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" The pattern continued.

"Just making sure. You didn't seem like yourself when we got back."  
"Who did I seem like?"  
"Not you."  
"I'm just worried, you know the usual."

"Okay. Well, goodnight."

"Night." With that he left. An emptiness filled her as she saw his fingers disappear behind the door. It was something she couldn't explain or even begin to understand. Yet, it was something familiar, Iza couldn't quite put a finger on it.

She lay back down and resumed her pointless staring as her mind wandered into an unknown world.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't really have much to say, this is a longer chapter, and, well... that's pretty much it. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 4

She caught his punch with her hand and pulled his arm behind his back. His teeth chattered in pain and she let go.

"Nice move, you gotta teach me that one."

"Maybe another time, I have to go finish the mission report."

"You want me to come with you?"  
"I don't care." Iza grabbed her towel and threw it around her neck. They left the training area and walked towards the main hallway.

As usual it was bustling with people. Everyone on their own mini-mission. Tony and Iza made their way over to the offices. They entered the Unit 6 conference room and Iza sat down at the head of the table. She used the touch screen to pull up the documents she had been working on.

A news report popped up on the screen. _A mysterious masked man robbed the Science department at Palmer Technologies, Thursday at 3:46AM. Authorities have yet to identify what was stolen or who this man is._

Iza looked closely at the picture, something seemed familiar. The eyes, their piercing darkness, it made her shiver.

"What's that?"

"Oh just a report about some sciency place getting robbed." She quickly scrolled off it. "Can you run down to forensics and get that USB we retrieved?"

"No," replied Tony. Iza spun around in her chair. Her hazel eyes pierced his soul as she stared at him.

"Why not?" A long silence pursued. Finally he spoke.

"I was ordered not to let you have it."  
"I am the commander of this unit and I am ordering you to give it to me," she rarely used this tone with people. She needed the truth from him, she couldn't handle anymore lies, especially with what happened on the plane.

"I'm sorry but I can't," Tony remained cool as a cucumber. She stood up, furious.

"Why not?"

"The General ordered me." Iza moved towards the doorway. "Where are you going?"

"To see him," she responded.

"You can't," Tony ran in front of the door. Iza became more furious. Was she seriously going to have to fight him?

Positioning herself into a good stance, she attacked. She started with a kick towards his leg, which he sidestepped with ease. The entrance was wide open and she seized the opportunity. She flung herself towards the door. Tony grabbed her arm and she turned around, his eyes read, _don't do it_. He had left her no choice. Her fist flew and made contact with his face, his grip immediately loosened and she escaped.

Iza scurried out of the conference room and towards the General's office. She came to his door. Taking a deep breath, she burst in. Somebody she didn't know was sitting in a brown leather chair at the general's desk. "Leave us," he told the person, who immediately got up and hurried out of the room. His office was lined with bookshelves that held an abundant amount of knowledge on tactics and fighting. The general himself was around 6' 2" he had a muddle of dark brown hair that cascaded around his scalp. His menacing blue eyes looked her up and down.

"Who are you to think that you have the right to come in here and interrupt my meeting?" his stern voice echoed around the room. People were terrified of this man of both his genius and fear that he struck into their hearts.

"Why won't you let me see what's on the USB that Team 6 retrieved yesterday?"

"Agent Hopkins, that is Level 10 classified material."

"Tony Hernandez isn't a Level 10."

"No, he is not."

"Then why did you order him to keep it away from me?"

"It's classified."

"Does he know what's on it?" Iza struggled to keep her anger under control.

"Agent, this is none of your business. You do what you're told and don't ask questions."

"Well I'm asking questions. So, what are you going to do about it?" Why did everyone keep lying to her? She just needed the truth, just one truth.

"Leave," Iza could see that he also was trying to contain his true feelings.

"Not until I get some answers," she plopped herself into a chair, her arms folded in front of her. She was stubborn, extremely stubborn, but she never gave up. Once she set her mind to something she always finished it.

"I told you to leave."

"No. Just tell me what's on it." The General shook his head and walked towards her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her from the chair. She struggled against his _inhumanly_ strong grip.

"Let go of me!" She was flung outside and the door slammed shut in her face.

If he wouldn't give her answers than she would just have to get them herself. She walked down the stairs and made her way to the labs.

"Access denied," the voice spoke from the keypad. She heard the sound of footsteps and turned around to see Tony walking towards her. A bruise was already beginning to form where she had punched him.

"Thanks for that by the way," he said pointing to his black eye. "And what are you doing?" he asked. Her eyes glanced towards his hip where his keycard hung neatly.

"Nothing." He took a step towards her.

"Did the General give you what you wanted."

"Uh, yeah." Tony looked at her, his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"You're a terrible liar."

"Not a great thing for a spy I guess."

He looked at his watch, "I got a briefing in 5, got to go."

"Alright, see ya." She smiled as he walked away, his keycard in her hand. Pick pocketing was still a useful skill even when she wasn't on the streets. She slid the card and walked through as the doors opened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The lab was mostly empty, only a few scientists sat on stools around tables, discussing different things. With her head up and the keycard safely in her pocket she walked towards one of the tables. Ashley, one of her few friends sat studying a report. She lifted her head as Iza approached.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just needed to pick up a USB from storage."

"Alright, follow me." Iza walked right behind her as she was lead to a large room with isles of bagged items. They got to the USB section and Iza scanned it for the right one. When she found it she took the plastic baggy out of its holding place.

"Is that it?"

"Yup, uh thanks."

"We found some strange DNA on that one. Let me get you the report." A few minutes later Ashley returned with a folder and handed to Iza.

"Just bring it back when you're finished." Iza nodded and walked away with the baggy safely in her hands.

She made it back to the conference room and sat down at the table. She plugged the USB into the side and waited for it to pop up on the screen. A few seconds later she had it opened and was scrolling through document, after document.

Most of the documents had been redacted, except for one. There was a picture on it with a face she would not soon forget, a face that had been sketched into her brain. Major dèja-vu rushed through her head. It was the same face from the news report she had seen not just two hours ago.

"Derek?... He's alive?" she choked on the words. Her world started spinning and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was the concerned faces of the General and Tony.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Surprise chapter! YAY! I got 126 views in one day so that is SUPERDY DOOPER EXCITING! Thanks so much to all who have read this so far. If you have any suggestions please feel free to put them in the review section. When we get to Chapter 10 I will only be able to upload a chapter once a week. Thank you again! There will still be a chapter tomorrow!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Iza dragged her cumbersome boots through a puddle as she walked in the rain. The pitter patter sound calmed her crazy mind and she focused on one thought as she meandered along. After ten more minutes of walking Iza made it to the library. She pushed back her hood and pulled open the heavy doors.

An aroma of cats filled her nostrils. Sasha brushed past her legs as she strolled towards the front desk. Iza bent down and picked up the blue tabby, stroking its head with her perfectly manicured fingers. She had salvaged the cat from the debris of a fallen home and it had grown quite fond of her. From the front desk Mrs. Merriwether hollered at Iza to "Hurry up!"

"Why were you late?" Mrs. Merriwether admonished, her angry voice echoing around the room.

"You do remember this is a library," said Iza, pointing out the fact that she had been yelling.

"Answer the question Ms. Hopkins."

"It was raining."

"That's a horrible excuse."

"What do you want me to say? I was at a funeral?"

The lady disregarded the comment and moved on. "The general wants to meet with you, immediately. I recommend changing this unbridled attitude, it's going to get you killed." Having reached a deadlock with the woman, Iza quickly snatched the folder from her desk and hurried to the adult fiction section of the library. She found The Da Vinci Code by Robert Langdon and pulled on the book. A creaking noise began and part of the wall slid open.

Iza walked into the bustling hall and made a beeline for the general's office. She knocked twice with her knuckles and then smacked her palm on the door. The blank face of the general appeared and he nodded for her to come in. She sat down at the mahogany conference table. A nervous flicker flashed behind her eyes as she prepared herself for what was to come.

The general pushed a box towards her. Iza opened it to see that inside was a blank journal. Sitting down the general looked through a folder with the compass star of the Strange logo on it.

"Isabel Hopkins, fastest agent to get through training," he read. "It says here that you don't work well with others."

"It's true. I'm a lone wolf."

"You seem to always jump into danger."

"I am not a circumspect person in the least."

"What do you think of that journal?" He asked. Iza was taken by surprise, this wasn't like him at all.

"Um, I guess, I think it's- I have no clue."

"Thank you for speaking the truth."

"Derek, why'd you call me here?" He fiddled with the hat on his head before taking it off and setting it on the table.

"Come here," he beckoned. Iza got up and walked towards him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into his arms. Iza thought back to their first kiss, his lips had been so soft and gentle, she had never wanted it to end.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking into his hazel eyes. He held her gaze for a long time. She could feel his arm muscles ripple under his shirt. "Have I ever told you I love you?"

"Multiple times," Iza whispered into his ear. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She began to gag. Her hand shot to her stomach and she looked down as blood filled her palm. Darrick lowered her to the ground, the bloody knife still in his hand. She barely heard him, "You always forget, you can't trust anyone." With that Iza's breath became a low rasping sound as she choked to keep the air from escaping her lungs. Her heart began to slow while the crimson liquid from her body muddled the carpeted floor.

A bright light blinded her as she sat up panting. She groaned in pain and the dream began to fade away. A deep breath calmed her nerves and she tried to relax. Her abdomen screamed at her and she put her hand on her stomach. Something wasn't right.

She pulled her shirt up and gasped as a nasty scar stretched across her skin. Her brow creased and she wondered how it had gotten there.

The sound of the door opening pulled her away and she pushed her shirt down as quickly as possible.

Tony walked in followed by the General. A look of concern crossed Tony's face but the General was full of displease.

"I told you that it was classified and yet you directly disobey me, knock out an agent, and steal his keycard." Tony shot him a look.

"I really don't have the energy to argue right now," Iza spoke. Her hand still clutched her stomach.

"You are on suspension. When they release you, turn in your badge, gather your things and leave." The information didn't quite register with Iza and so her expression remained as it was.

"I think you should go," said Tony, speaking to the General. He gladly turned around and walked out the door.

"He's alive isn't he?" Tony remained quiet. "Derek's alive," she spoke half to herself. She was still trying to grapple with the information. Her head shook in disbelief, it couldn't be true.

"Why did no one bother to tell me?"

"For the obvious reasons. Look what happened when you found out." Iza scoffed.

"I am tired of people lying to me. Why can't you just tell me the truth?" Tony looked away.

"That's what I thought," Iza spoke, her voice full of menace. "You know what, why don't you just leave?" Tony didn't budge. "Get out!" she screeched. He walked to the door and looked back "I'm sorry," his soft voice barely made it to Iza's ears. With that he walked out and shut the door.

Iza looked down at her stomach again. The strange scar was still there. She traced her fingers along it and winced in pain, it was fresh, a week old wound. She thought back to her dream, it was in the same spot as where Derek had stabbed her. Was that just coincidence or did it mean something? A wave of exhaustion passed through her and she closed her eyes, but sleep never came.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I can't believe it's only been a little over a week and I already have over 300 views! I don't think you all understand how excited and thankful I am for this. Please, please, if you have any suggestions, questions, or comments put them in the review section and I will be happy to look over them.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Gathering her things didn't take much time as she only had the bare necessities and few sentimental objects. Iza packed her non-League clothes first. After that she put her trusty Glock on top and covered it with a small blanket, the only thing she still had from her parents. The rest of the packing went by quickly and she was soon shutting the door to her room.

She walked down to the main lobby and got in line at the front desk.

"I can't believe he's kicking you out."

"Don't worry I'll be back."

"Where are you gonna' go?"

"I have to find him." Iza turned around, "Tony, I _have_ to find him."

"At least bring some back up."  
"No, I'm doing this alone." Iza was at the front of the line. She unhooked her badge from her belt and placed it on the counter. The lady looked up, her face full of shock. She grabbed the badge and handed Iza her ticket.

She got to the front door, Tony had followed her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not."

"I can't leave you."

"Why not?"

"Because… because I think I'm in love with you." Iza stared at him, her expression unchanging.

"Even more of a reason for me to go _alone_." With that she turned around and was out the door, leaving Tony and his proposal standing in the dust.

Iza got on her motorcycle and zoomed away from the large building in the middle of the woods. The dirt road soon turned to asphalt and buildings began to pop up around her. She was getting near to the city of Seattle.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy MAY! Haha get it? Cause Agent May and it's the month of May? Man, I love puns! This is an intense chapter and one of my favorites so I hope you all like it as much as I liked writing it!**

* * *

Chapter 8

The first thing Iza did when she got to her old hideout was open up her laptop. She turned off every gps and tracker, the only way the League could contact her now was through an untraceable burner phone. Next Iza hacked into a satellite run by the CIA, and tracked the location of a gang member that might be able to get her information on Derek.

With her gun secured at her waist and an array of nifty spy gear in her purse, Iza set out for The Whistleberry, a nearby casino where she would be able to find the Mayor A.K.A Erik Peterson.

It was a clear night and few stars could be seen, mainly because of pollution. The casino wasn't too crowded and Iza thanked the lord. She set out for a poker table.

$500 was placed down and she got her chips. Four armed guards walked around the casino, each holding semi-automatics.

There were no easy escape routes as the casino was underground. Iza eyed the door to the creepy gang rooms. She needed to get back there without causing an uproar.

The dealer dealt out the cards and the game began. Card counting was one of the oldest tricks in the book, also one of the easiest to catch.

Her plan went smoothly and she was soon being shuffled through a red door, a warning sign.

"You know it's illegal to steal, and you _were_ stealing." The Mayor spun around in his chair to face Iza, the guard that was in there with them locked the door. Iza tried to act nervous.

"Why don't you take a seat," he gestured with his hand to the worn leather chair. It was actually very comfortable, but not the best vantage point.

"You're very pretty, you know?"

"I don't swing that way," she lied. His eyes went dark and before she knew it she was looking down the barrel of a gun. She stood up immediately and her hands shot to the air. Her eyes blinked and then stared at the man's face.

"You don't seem very nervous." A quick move and he had been disarmed. "That's because I'm not," she responded. With a loud bange the guard was dead.

"Where can I find Derek Kingston."

"Wh-who?"  
"Derek Kingston, where is he?" She jabbed the gun towards him. Footsteps sounded outside the door.

"Move that chair up against the door," she ordered. He didn't budge, "Do it now!" The entrance was blocked, she still had little time. She pulled a comb out of her purse, the handle came off to reveal a knife.

The man screamed in pain as the knife was pushed through his back.

"If you flinch, even a little, your spinal cord will be severed and you will be paralyzed." The man stood still.

"Now, what do you know about Derek Kingston."

"I told you I don't know who that is." Iza put two fingers against his neck. "What are you doing?" he was terrified, but he wasn't lying.

"What do you know about the Strange?" she asked. His heartbeat began to speed up.

"They will kill me."

"You're already dead. Now tell me."

"I only know one thing, The Withers Warehouse, midnight, tomorrow. Somethins' happening."

"What else?" She dug the knife further into his back.

"Tha-that's it, I swear." She pulled the knife out and he fell forward. With a loud bang, courtesy of Iza, Erik Petterson was dead.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I also enjoyed writing this chapter and enjoy reading it. You know, it's good to enjoy your writing and to be proud of it. This is the last chapter before I will have to change my uploading schedule. I will upload the next chapter on Thursday and then it will move to once every 1-2 weeks. I will try my hardest to upload once a week but please understand that finals are just around the corner and I might not be able to make that quota, I will try my hardest. Alright, that's pretty much it so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9

The shower, though cold, was refreshing. Iza brushed her fingers through her hair, trying to smooth her gnarly locks. She scrubbed dry blood off her skin with a rough wash cloth.

Once she was finished she wrapped a towel around herself and stood near the heater. She was soon out the building and heading back to the abandoned subway tracks. A freezing wind brushed past her and cold gripped her skin, she forced herself to take steps, heavy they may be; she was almost there. She put her palm up against the wall and the door slid open revealing a good sized room.

In one corner was a small kitchenette, a fridge, slide in range, and a few cupboards. A four seater round table sat near the area. Across the room was a queen sized bed and a desk, with her laptop. Standing in the center was Tony.

Iza rolled her eyes and set her things down on the bed. She then went about her business, ignoring his presence. Sitting at her desk she opened her computer. A news report popped up detailing what had happened the night before.

"I told you that I loved you," Tony spoke at last after studying her for at least twenty minutes.

"Yup."

"Yup? That's it?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, something."

"Well I can't, I have nothing to say. You told me that you loved me and I guess that's it." Silence, it continued for another twenty minutes or so, finally Tony changed the subject.

"I can't believe you brutally murdered that guy."

"I can't believe you showed up here after I explicitly told you, multiple times, that I don't need or want your help," Iza was livid.

"What did you even get out of that conversation?"

"Information." Tony shook his head in disgust. Iza looked down at her watch, it was 10:27 AM. "I have a lot of work to do. Do what you want, just don't bother me." With that she got to planning. She found blueprints of the old warehouse and plotted out the possible location of guards. She planned an attack based on this and ran through scenario after scenario of what could happen. By the time she was finished it was four in the afternoon.

She got out her two glocks and made sure they had enough bullets. With the guns holstered to her belt she pulled out her backpack and emptied its contents. Spy gear, fake ids, passports, some stray amo, and a letter fell out. The letter was addressed to her, from the General. She opened it up and began to read:

 _Agent Isabel Hopkins,_

 _I am sorry that I have had to suspend you. It is best this way. There are some things that must remain hidden, for your safety. Please do not engage with any hostiles during your time away. We will handle Derek and the Strange._

 _-The General_

Iza completely ignored the letter and instead prepared herself for what was to come. With everything packed and ready to go, she set out for the back alleys of Seattle. To her relief Tony didn't follow. Instead he stood in the doorway and watched her throw herself towards danger.

The warehouse was situated between a Snickers manufacturer and a wharf with fraters lined along the dock. Iza was crouched behind a large pole. She was in the rafters looking out over the center.

A vehicle pulled in. Armed, masked guards walked out. Next came a guy looking quite sharp in a suite. He set his heavy duty briefcase on a wooden crate.

A gun holster appeared as the door to the black SUV opened. Out stepped a long, blonde haired woman. She waved the man away from the crate and stood over the briefcase.

The white blur of a scooter zoomed in. The man dumped a bag onto the crate next to the briefcase. Iza grabbed her binoculars, she looked over at the woman first. A pin with the symbol of the Bratva was sprawled proudly on her chest.

The man opened the bag and dumped out its contents. M-240's, a military grade machine gun sat in full sight on the crate.

The briefcase was opened and spun around. Iza gasped at what she saw. One of the guards looked up at the sound but ignored it.

Inside were A862's or as she referred to it, the _black plague._ The person would literally dissolve when hit with the round discuss. Flecks of black dust left from their body would disappear. And now, the Strange had ten.

It was time to make her move. She opened up her pack and took out her sniper rifle. She set it down and looked through the scope, taking aim at the woman.

Her hand shot to her neck as something pierced her skin. Her eyes rolled back and she barely made out a masked face of her captor before falling unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Kind of left on a cliff hanger, if I were you I'd get used to it, sorry. Next chapter in a week or so. Enjoy and don't forget to favorite for quick updates and review!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Iza took in a deep breath trying to contemplate where she was. She only noticed the constant rumbling noise when the door to the room opened. She tried to get up but her hands were tied down. A man standing in a corner became clear as lights lit up the room. Chairs, like the ones that flight attendants sit in, lined the walls. Another man entered, taller than the first with black hair and dark eyes. The shorter one made his way over, his suit as smooth and calm as his walk. He sat down in the chair opposite Iza and pulled out a tablet. Their eyes met and Iza could sense something odd, almost like the feeling of death. She shook it off and waited for the man to speak. Silence.

"When are we going to land?" she finally asked, addressing the plane issue.

"You were placed at the scene of a murder," he paused, "then you intercepted our undercover operation. How did you find out about that?" Iza was surprised.

"You gave the Strange those A862's? Do you even know what those do?"

"Why did you murder Erik Petterson?" Burst the dark man. Iza was furious, she tried to pull on her restraints and release herself from her captors. Instead of the desired effect, she caused a large racket.

"Please excuse Agent Ward."

"Agent, you work for the League?"

"My name is Phil Coulson, and I work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division," said Agent Ward. Iza's face was blank, trying to process the information. Were these guys on her side or not? She took a chance and asked, "Why were you at the scene of the murder?"

"We have been tracking the Strange for sometime now, and the man you violently murdered was a big lead for us."

"You're after Derrick?" Iza was getting excited, maybe these people could help her.

"Who?"

"Derrick Kingston, the leader of the Strange." The two men came together and began whispering.

"Come with us," spoke Agent Ward. Iza looked at him and turned her wrists over in their restraints. Agent Ward undid one restraint and took out an odd looking device, almost like handcuffs, but super unbreakable handcuffs. The device was hooked around her hands and she surveyed the plane as she was led through a hall to a conference room.

Four people stood around a table staring at her as she was guided next to them.  
"Come on Coulson, you're really giving _her_ a tour of the plane?" spoke a girl with long wavy brown hair.

"This is Skye, Agent Leo Fitz, Agent Jemma Simmons, and Agent Melinda May," Coulson introduced everyone. Iza studied each person separately. The girl, Simmons or Jemma, and Leo Fitz whispered to each other very quickly in a tongue unknown to Iza. She turned her attention to Melinda May who stared back at Iza like she was a threat, which she was. Next, her gaze fell on Skye, whose last name hadn't been mentioned. Skye carried herself in a different way than the others. She was alert but Iza could tell there was a sarcastic undertone in her voice when she spoke.

Suddenly, Iza felt a pinch on her finger. Simmons quickly backed away holding a tiny needle.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry, just needed a quick blood sample." Jemma put the sample into the side of the conference table and Fitz typed something on the giant tablet table. Suddenly Iza's mugshot popped up on the television screen in the front of the room.

"Sarah Lance, that is quite an arrest record," spoke Coulson. Iza looked at him, her eyes flashing with a quick burst of hatred.  
"That's not your name, is it?" spoke the asian woman, Melinda May.

"Isabel. Look, I have places to be and things to do. Do you have a lead on Derrick or not?" The team looked at Coulson questioningly.

"We now know the leader of the Strange," he spoke. The tension in the room could not be more high.

"Okay, if you could just undo these handcuffs that would be great and we can get started."  
"Those stay on," said Ward threateningly. Iza began to walk around the conference table, suddenly her hands went in the air as May pulled out a gun.

"Woah, chill," said Iza. She moved slowly around the edge of the table, staying in eye contact with May. "I have a flash drive with all the information I've gathered but I can't get to it unless you take the handcuffs off." Ward looked at Coulson who nodded in response. Iza, her hands free at last, reached into the depths of her shirt and pulled it out, about to put it into the port when Skye spoke, "Wait!" Skye grabbed the blue flash drive from Iza and plugged into a laptop that was sitting on the table. Skye's fingers flew on the keyboard as she broke through a military level encryption. Iza walked over to see what was going on.

"Wow, thanks. Now I have to encrypt the drive all over again. I would have just told you the password."

"Needed to make sure you weren't trying to plant any bugs in our system or turn on a tracker."

"Oh come on, why would I do that?" Asked Iza, the sarcasm ringing through her voice. The news report about Palmer Technologies showed up on the screen along with the letter from the General and other sensitive information concerning the League of Assassins. _Crap_ , thought Iza, _maybe this wasn't such a good idea_. It was too late now.

"Agent?" spoke Simmons.

"Who's 'we'?" asked Coulson, reading the General's letter.

"Do you work for Hydra?" Ward's face of hostility showed through his calm demeanor. Iza took a deep sigh hoisting herself onto the conference table/tablet.

"That is a CoolGate 500 with a brand new touch screen please, oh, no, don't do that," whispered Fitz.

"I don't work for, Hy-dra? Whatever that is. I'm with the League of Assassins."

"So you kill people for just the purpose of killing people?" asked Skye.

"That's worse than the cavalry," May shot Ward a look.

"No. We do what needs to be done."

"But why? You're not protecting anyone," said Coulson.

"We are. We are protecting the entire world, without us organizations like the Strange would take over. They would control all crime and anarchy would reign."

"Doesn't sound too much like you're protecting, more like killing."

"Our ways are, well, let's just call it unconventional. In the past two years since Derrick betrayed us we've been struggling. We haven't been able to track down their base. If we can do that, we can plant a man on the inside and take them down, for good."

"And how do you suppose we find this base?" asked Coulson.

"Well the trade you picked me up from was my first lead."

"What were you going to do? Shoot them down? We saw your sniper rifle."

"I was going to plant a biotracker." Suddenly, the plane jerked and Iza grabbed onto the nearest piece of furniture.

"Looks like we've landed," spoke May coming back from the cockpit.

"Landed where exactly?"

"The Playground," spoke Fitz, his Scottish accent ringing through his voice. Iza's pocket began to buzz, the burner phone ringing. Skye looked at her questioningly, "Are you going to answer that?" she asked.

Iza opened the flip phone, "Who are you and how did you get this number?" Iza's favorite introduction.

"Iza, it's Tony."

"You don't sound good."  
"That's because Derrick's here."

"What?" Her tone completely changed as soon as those four words hit her ears.

"He's at The Graves."

"How did he get in?"

"He's been building an army, agents have been working for him, he's-"  
"Tony?" silence. "Tony? TONY!" Iza slammed the phone shut and headed towards the cockpit. Ward blocked her path. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Get out of my way." She used all her force and pushed him down with her bare hands. Now she was running, she needed to get the plane in the air as fast as she could. She'd only flown a B-36, but how difficult could it be? As soon as she was in the cockpit she locked and barricaded the door. Thankfully there was a touch screen, new technology. On top of the touch screen there was an autopilot mode. Iza typed in her destination and pressed start. She could hear the people stumbling as the plane took off.

Fifteen or so minutes later the cockpit door creaked open and the barrel of a gun stuck through. "Get up," May's seriously pissed voice spoke. Iza didn't budge, but instead grabbed a device out of her pocket.

"I'm not afraid of a couple of bullets," she said. Iza knew that May wouldn't shoot, couldn't afford the damage to the plane. She plugged the device into the plane's computer. Within thirty seconds everything had been encrypted. It would take at least seven hours to decode and by that time they would have landed.

"What did you do?" May burst into the room.

"Nothing much, but don't expect to be manually controlling the plane anytime soon." May was absolutely furious and within seconds Iza felt the butt of the gun making contact with her forehead. The world started spinning and she lost consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm pretty proud of myself. I managed to upload a chapter within one week! It's definitely not as long as the last chapter but it's long enough. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Iza woke up handcuffed to a pole in the airplanes' conference room. Six disapproving faces met her eyes as she blinked away the light.

"Hey," she spoke softly.

"Where are we going?" demanded Ward.

"The Graves."

"The what now?" asked Skye.

Iza took a deep breath and stared off into the distance. She ignored the people around her and began to meditate.

"What the hell?" a fist had collided with her face.

"Where are we going!?"

"Derrick planted traitors inside the League and now he's used them against us and is tearing us apart from the inside."

"Not our problem," said May bluntly.

"I think it very much is your problem. If Derrick can infiltrate the League like this, imagine what he would be able to do with having full control." Coulson called his team over to him and they whispered among themselves. Iza picked up a few tidbits of information here and there. Finally they returned to her pole.

"We'll help you," spoke Coulson.

"There's no catch?"

"I'm getting there. Every agent we rescue comes back with us to the Playground and goes through a series of background checks."

"Ha, good luck with that. When we get new agents everything about their past is erased from the internet and all news sources. It's like they never existed."

"We found your past," said Ward.

"Sara Lance is just an alias, most of that never happened."

"Doesn't matter, they're still coming back with us, as are you."

"Fine, now let's get going before they've all been killed." Ward walked over and undid her wrists pulling her up by her arm. She tried to walk out of his grip but he wouldn't let her.

"One more thing and I can't believe I'm saying this," spoke Coulson, "but we need a plan of attack."

"I have a plan, attack."

"The last person who said that ended up six feet in the ground."

"Ok, um. I'm the only one who knows the place so just follow me and try not to get killed."

"That's not going to cut it, Fitz, Simmons, you stay back and guide people to the plane, May get ready to take off on my signal. Ward you come with me and Isabel, we'll get the people."

"And Derrick." Ward shot Iza a look, "he's why we're here in the first place."

"Here," Fitz handed out earpieces to each team member.

"Can I have my knife back? And my glock?" With her weapons safely at her side and her companions armed Iza left the plane and stealthily crept towards the building sitting in the large field.

They entered the empty cavern and made their way towards the Unit 6 conference room. Lying on the floor, blood pouring out of a shoulder wound, was Tony. "Oh my god!" she ran towards his side and pressed her fingers up against his neck, checking for a pulse. She felt the faint heartbeat.

Suddenly his eyes fluttered open, "Tony? Tony can you hear me?"

"Iza?" his voice was faint.

"Just relax, we're going to get you out of here." She turned her attention towards Coulson and Ward. "Take him back to the plane, I'm going after Derrick."  
"What about the others?" asked Ward.

"Send in Fitz."  
"He's not a field agent," said Coulson.

"Well then send in May. Just, please make sure he's okay." With that she hurried out of the room towards the training grounds.

Iza stood on the balcony overlooking the field. Agents, many more League then Strange, crowded around a man on a podium. Armed guards stood near by. "You can either join us or you can join your friends." The man looked towards a small gathering of agents shielded by many guards. Iza spotted the general. She quickly spun around at the sound of footsteps.

"You." It was Derrick. She pulled her dagger out, the one he had given her.

"I taught you to fight, every move you know, I know better."

"Doesn't matter." He revealed a dagger with an ivory handle. Furious, Iza advanced. Short chops and jabs flew threw the air as each opponent stabbed at the other. Her knife made contact with flesh and she pulled. Derek gritted his teeth in pain but their bout soon continued.

Neither foe was making progress, they matched each other step by step, perfectly. An

undercut from Derek left her swaying in the wind. He stabbed at her again but she rolled out of the way just in time. Blood began to ooze from where he had caught her on the wrist, however she kept at it.

A series of quick sharp attacks threw Derek off balance and Iza knocked the knife out of

his hand. He was defenseless, now was the time to make her move. She took a step forward and let go, the knife flew through air straight for the heart of her target. This time, she would kill him for good. His hand began to bleed, the blade still facing his head. How had he caught it? A knife, whirling through the air at 15 miles per hour.

Derek, without a second to lose pulled out his gun. Iza ran, ran like she had never before. She parkoured her way onto the roof and scurried along it shouting into her intercom, "Get the plane to the Southwest rooftop, and hurry!" The edge was nearing, it was now or never. Iza prepared herself for what could be her last breath. Bullets whizzed past her ears, she took a deep breath and jumped.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Please, please, please accept my sincerest apologies. It's finals week and I got caught up in studying. Just four more days and then I can write to my hearts content. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I did some editing in it but not much, as I literally just finished it two minutes ago, so please excuse and grammatical errors.**

* * *

Chapter 12

The jump felt long and drawn out, it was almost like moving so fast that everything was in slow motion. "We are opening the hatch, try and aim yourself in that direction." Iza barely heard May's voice in her ear because the wind was so loud. She made out the opening and tried her best to move her body in that direction. She landed with a loud crash on top of the plane, sliding backwards she caught hold of a rope that just happened to be flapping about. With her last effort she pulled herself up the rope and fell down through the open hatch which quickly closed behind her.

Simmons was immediately by her side addressing wounds that had occurred during her fight with Derek and miraculous plane jump.

"We need to get you to the medbay immediately, you were shot in the shoulder."

"I'm fine, I can't even feel it. Where are the others?" Iza tried to stand up but quickly fell down.

"I gave you a mild sedative to ease the pain."

"I don't have any pain, I just need to know how many people you saved."

"That's because I gave you the sedative." Iza grabbed Simmons arms looking deep into her eyes and practically yelled, "WHERE ARE THE OTHERS!"

"We only managed to rescue one person." Iza's eyes went wide.

"After all of this you only rescued one person?" She was livid.

"You told us to take Tony back to the plane and I was not willing to send in May," said Coulson. "You can join Tony in the medbay." Iza tried to walk by herself but was too exhausted and instead was half carried. As soon as she hit the bed she was asleep, forgetting about the amount of lives she couldn't save.

A blinding darkness encircled Iza as she stood amidst a sea of death. The stench of rotting bodies floated up from an abyss below. Suddenly a flash of lightning gave a clear view of a mountain of bones. The sound of thunder shocked Iza and sent her tumbling down the side. Her arms and legs were bruised and cut as she hit sharp pieces of bones. She landed in front of a skull, a _human_ skull. She backed into the pile of bones as she noticed a figure taking shape in front of her. It was Derek, "Join, or die," his menacing voice spoke. She took another step backwards and then something grabbed her, a hand. It came straight out of the pile of bones, covered in blood. Another hand grabbed her and another and another, pulling her deeper into the pile, suffocating her.

Iza's eyes snapped open. She was panting, "Are you alright?" asked Tony who was kneeling by her side.

"Tony! You know, you should really get some rest," she said.

"I think you're the one who needs rest, you lost a lot of blood."

"So they filled you in."

"I'm still not sure who _they_ is."

"S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony looked over at the heart rate monitor, it was beeping like crazy. Suddenly Simmons burst into the room.

"I got an alert," she spotted the heart rate monitor. "Your heart should not be beating that fast while you're just sitting here."

"It was just a bad dream, I'm fine."

"Sounds like more than just a dream, let me check your blood pressure." Iza pulled her arm away.

"I'm fine," her agitated voice spoke. Simmons sighed and left the room.

"You're not fine," spoke Tony reading her thoughts.

"No, I'm not. I was standing on a pile of bones and, Derek, he was there. I saw a human skull and he told me to 'Join or die.'" By this point Iza was shaking as her voice got quieter and quieter.

"It's okay, it was just a dream."

"No, no it wasn't. He was there, he was actually there. And that's what's going to happen to those people, I killed them. I slaughtered hundreds of people." Tears began to flow down her red cheeks. She never cried, ever. Iza tried her best to gather herself, but those people didn't deserve to die. It was all her fault, maybe if she hadn't joined the League in the first place, then none of this would have happened.

"How were you supposed to save them? It was three against hundreds of Strange, there was no way you were going to save all of them."

"But we could have at least saved more than one. We could have rescued at least thirty or forty."

"I just think you need to get some rest."

"What I need is to kill him, again. He is going to pay for what he did. And this time I will make sure he's gone." Iza ripped the IV out of her arm and started towards the door. Tony, without a second to lose grabbed the nearest sedative he could find and ran after her, quickly plunging it in her arm. Iza's eyes closed and she fell into a dreamless trance.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A world of hazy opened before Iza's eyes. She tried to sit up. Her vision cleared and she saw that she was handcuffed to a hospital bed. Tony's laughing face greeted her dreary demeanor.

"What the hell?"  
"You just need to relax, do some yoga or something," spoke Tony jokingly.

"Relax? Hundreds of innocent people are dying right now because of me, how can I relax?"  
"Maybe see a therapist?" He laughed, and Iza looked at him like he was insane. Simmons entered the room, "Tony? What are you doing here? I told you not to agitate her!" The monitor beeped. "Look at that her blood pressure just rose."  
"Guess that's my cue to leave."

"I can't believe him," said Simmons half to herself.

"What are we going to do about Derek?"

"We? I think you have your pronouns mixed up."

"What do you mean?" asked Iza, confused.

"You were shot in the gut, you nearly died. As a matter of fact you did die, for ten 're not doing anything or going anywhere. You will stay right here until that wound heals. You almost opened up your stitches with that little stunt you pulled, thank god Tony knows his way around a needle."

"I have to kill Derek, he has to die. S.H.I.E.L.D. is to soft to do it."

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it. Your on drugs, literally, so I think your thought process might be a little messed up. Just get some sleep and you'll feel better later."

"I don't need to sleep!" she shouted after Simmons, "I need to kill someone!"

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I want to thank everyone who has read my book. This was my first attempt at a fanfiction and it went pretty well. However, fanfiction is really not for me. I can't seem to work with the characters as well as I can with an original work. I have decided that I will no longer be working on this particular book. I much prefer writing original works and I am a lot better at it. I will continue the original book that I started, that was turned into this fanfiction. If you want to check that out find me on Wattpad (Username: Haze0525). Thank you again to everyone! I'm sorry it's been such a short journey.**


End file.
